


Silver

by prettybirdy979



Series: Thicker than Water [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Brotherly bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not getting annoying. I'm sorry. Yet another drabble. This one came about as I was practically challenged to write something fluffier than yesterday. So I did. I hope.

“No, not that one one. This one.”   
  
Martin blinked in confusion at the fork Sherlock was holding. “Where did that come from?”   
  
“What? It was right ther- Never mind. This is used for fish.” Sherlock pretended to take a bite of fish from the empty plate. Martin copied him, misjudging where the plate was and making a loud clanging noise when the fork hit it. He flinched, looking at Sherlock as if he was expecting to be yelled at.   
  
Sherlock froze for a second before deciding the best thing to do was ignore Martin’s mistake. “And what is this for?” He asked, pointing at a soon above the plate.   
  
“Umm...Soup? No, not soup. Dessert?”   
  
“Yes! That’s right.” Sherlock smiled and placed one of Mycroft’s chocolates on Martin’s plate. “Now practice cutting this.”   
  
Martin happily began to mangle the chocolate. Suddenly his knife slipped and he hit the edge of the chocolate in such a way that it flew off his plate. “Why do I need to know how to eat with all these forks and things?” he asked as he retrieved it.   
  
“One should always be able to eat in any restaurant without raising suspicion.” Sherlock said regally, puffing his chest up in an attempt to look older than the twelve he was.   
  
“Su-si-pi-eion of what?”   
  
“Suspicion. And I’m not sure. Of something. It’s useful. And there’s chocolate.” Martin had abandoned his cutlery and was eating a third chocolate with his fingers.   
  
“Oh, okay. Can we play with the handcuffs next? I like them, they’re fun.”   
  
“Sure. I read in a book that there’s a trick to picking locks. I think I have it now.” Sherlock grabbed a chocolate for himself and placed it on his nose, looking at it cross eyed. Martin giggled.Sherlock dropped his head and tried to catch the chocolate in his mouth. It bounced off and fell on the floor. With a shrug Sherlock picked it up and ate it.   
  
“Oh! Can we not pick locks but...” Martin trailed off, unsure of his idea.   
  
“What is it?” Sherlock leaned across the table.   
  
“Can we put them on Mycroft and not tell him where the key is?”   
  
Sherlock broke out in a large grin. “Martin you are a genius sometimes. Come on!”


End file.
